The present invention relates to a system and a method for configuring a hearing device by means of an external configuration unit, said hearing device comprising at least one microphone, at least one A/D-converter, at least one processing unit with a memory, at least one D/A-converter, and at least one receiver/loudspeaker.
“A/D-converter” here stands for an analog-digital converter that converts continuous signals into digital information in discrete form. The reverse operation is performed by an D/A-converter, a digital-analog converter.
Hearing devices usually comprise a microphone to pick up incoming sound waves, a receiver or loudspeaker and a signal processing unit in between that can be individually adapted to different requirements depending on the environment or the disabilities of the user of the hearing device.
Hearing devices might be hearing aids as used by hearing-impaired people but also communication devices or hearing protection devices as used by individuals working in noisy surroundings.
The adjustment of the hearing device to a user's preference and requirements as well as to different environments is a cumbersome procedure, especially without the help of an acoustician or audiologist. The reason for this is the range and complexity of parameters of hearing devices, which can be controlled only by appropriately trained specialist personnel.
Adaptation of the hearing device by configuration of the signal processing unit is done by changing different processing parameters, like gain, dynamic compression ratio, noise reduction strength and the like, until the parameter set that is best suited for the user is determined. Hence, the adaptation or fitting procedure of a hearing device consists of individual evaluation of different parameter sets and a choice of the best set, in most cases by a user with the help of qualified personnel.
According to prior art, the individual adaptation involves the process where a user compares results of different signal processing settings that are presented to him/her consecutively and chooses a preferred one that suits his/her needs best. The initial setting of parameters might be based on an audiogram or similar estimation of hearing impairment.
During the adaptation or fitting procedure, different pre-recorded sounds are used to evaluate the effect of signal processing. The sounds, played from an audio device, e.g. a stereo, a CD-player or a PC, are picked up by the microphone of the hearing device, processed using the signal processing with the latest set of parameters and provided to the ear of the individual via the receiver.
In a variant of common fitting procedures, an interface like “NoahLink” or other frequency-modulating tools or Bluetooth-streaming devices might be used to feed reference sounds directly into the device. In this case the microphone of the hearing device is bypassed, thus also neutralizing the negative influence of disturbing sounds of the surrounding area.
The evaluation is usually done by comparison of a signal with the latest processing parameters with a signal processed with a previous set of parameters. The evaluating person makes a choice by his/her auditory preference. The outcome of the fitting procedure is influenced by the ability of the user of the hearing device to remember the sound preference before the latest parameter change. This ability usually decreases over time, especially, when the fitting procedure lasts very long.